EXCEEDTHE SPACEPROVIDED. The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), the main site for the conduct of peer-reviewed research for clinical investigators at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), has been continuouslyfunded for 40 years. The GCRC continues to meet the ever-changing needs and diverse interests of its investigators, while new investigators and new research directions ensure the Center's continuing achievements in facilitating high quality clinical research. With the addition of the Pediatric Satellite in 1995, our GCRC is positioned to support research in areas ranging from neonatology to geriatrics. Emphasis of clinical investigationat MCW has broadened in diversity of specialties and range of basic and clinical departments, thus enabling close interactions between basic and clinical scientists. Our fMRI Core serves nationally recognized investigators in the application of fMRI technologies to neurobiology, mechanisms of neuropsychiatric disorders, and drug dependence. The newly established Biolnformatics Core, recently funded as a competing supplemental application, enables investigations with the collection of data derived from large epidemiologic or genetic population studies and presenting a high level of complexity, as demonstrated by protocols with such requirements as blood pressure time series, four-dimensional imaging, or genetics studies accumulating multiple phenotypic characteristics and genomic sequencing data. The GCRC is also seeking to meet the growing needs of clinical investigators with the proposed implementationof a Genetics Core, to provide highly requested and much needed services in genetic epidemiology, moleculargenetics, and counseling in ascertainment strategies. In addition the Center provides a unique setting for training,through both the expanded GCRC Training Program and the new Clinical Research Curriculum K30 program, to meet its goal of nurturing the next generation of clinical investigators. Furthermore, the GCRC Adult Center and the Pediatric Satellite have recently moved into outstanding new facilities. Thus, we are well poised to continue our mission of providing a unique infrastructurefor the conduction of investigation into the cause, progression, prevention, control, and cure of human diseases.